halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light in the Tunnel
Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LmLxzgP45c (I've been on a Red Rider kick lately so that's what you get) ----- August 12, 2552 1215 hours Northern Viery, Reach Sergeant Finley Kiel slowly increased the pressure being applied to the Warthog's gas pedal as the Covenant anti-air gun came into view. Placed near some old refinery, the gun had a good view of the green valley below it and the blue sky above it. There was no way in hell anything was getting past it, which was why the UNSC needed it gone. A pair of unfortunate Jackals failed to dive out of the way of Kiel's 'Hog as it rolled along the dirt path leading the refinery, followed sharply by seven other Warthogs. The convoy was close enough that Kiel was able to make out the Covenant's defenses around the gun. Several plasma turrets, dozens of Grunts and Jackals, and an unhealthy number of Elites. What he failed to anticipate, however, were the pair of Ghosts that shot out from behind the Tyrant and towards the Warthogs. "Break off! Take down those Ghosts!" the lieutenant shouted over the comms. Kiel readily obliged, swerving to the left and narrowly avoiding a volley of plasma fire. The trooper in the passenger seat fired a grenade from the launcher attached to the underbelly of her MA5, hitting the Ghost directly in one of its thrusters, causing it to flip over and fling its occupant into the air. The second Ghost fired several bursts of plasma through the window of a nearby Gausshog, killing its driver and passenger and forcing its gunner to dive off of the vehicle. It spun off and slammed into a large rock. "Get it, Peters!" Kiel ordered his gunner. He spun the LAAG around to face the Ghost and took it down with the aid of another 'Hog. Regrouping, the ODST convoy charged headfirst towards the Covenant's stationary defenses. Plasma fire from the turrets and infantry flew towards the LRVs as they rolled ahead. The 'Hogs' available occupants opened up, and a hail of grenades, 12.7x99mm AP, and 7.62x51mm M118 FMJ-AP all flew harmoniously towards the aliens in an inescapable wall of death. But the Covenant line did not break. While the infantry was decimated, The majority of the plasma turrets remained operational, and just when the ODSTs thought that they had a surefire win, several Grunts opened up with fuel rod guns. A deadly explosive plasma shot slammed into the ground a mere few meters away from Kiel's Warthog, flipping it on its side and flinging its passengers from it. ----- Kiel forced himself up as he struggled for his battle rifle, diving behind the flaming wreck that was once his Warthog. The gunner, Peters, sat there as well, hugging his MA5B. What was left of the passenger's corpse was visible close by. Kiel looked around, seeing that the transport Warthogs had been lucky enough to deploy their occupants, while all but one of the other assault 'Hogs had been reduced to slag. They would have to take down the gun on foot. He tapped Peters' shoulder, who looked up at him and nodded. They both peeked over the wrecked truck. The Covenant forces had been chewed up pretty bad by the onslaught of AP rounds and explosives, but were still fighting. Kiel grabbed a hand grenade from his belt, gritted his teeth, and tossed it into the fray. The shrapnel shredded through a trio of Grunts and their Elite commander. He and Peters followed up the detonation with fire from their rifles. Across the dirt path, the surviving ODSTs on foot had massed together and had begun charging their way into the Covenant flank, distracting most of the defenses from Kiel and Peters. Not willing to waste the opportunity, they both vaulted over the destroyed 'Hog and charged into the Covenant defenses. A pair of Grunts spotted and them and turned to fire, only to be taken down by Peters' MA5B. Now behind the Covenant defenses, the pair unloaded their clips into the Covenant troops. Grunts, Elites, Jackals, all fell equally. "I'm going for the generator!" Kiel shouted, taking off towards the inside of the Tyrant. He ran into the open interior, halted only briefly by a lone Jackal, quickly neutralized by a trio of 9.5x40mm slugs from his battle rifle. He quickly slammed the butt of his rifle into the shield protecting the core, and then again, finally taking it down with the third blow. Quickly, he pulled his remaining frag grenade and tossed it in to the now open core before hurriedly diving out of the structure. Only a minute later, Kiel joined the surviving ODSTs in cheering around the burning hulk as Longsword fighters swept over it, flying to relieve forces further to the south. Category:The Weekly